Such temperature-control devices are known from the prior art and are used for example in devices for thermal analysis, such as for example a dynamic difference calorimeter, thermal balances and devices for simultaneous thermal analysis. The mentioned devices for thermal analysis are used for material characterisation, i.e. amongst other things for the analysis of polymers and pharmaceutical substances or textiles. With the aforementioned analysis devices, the material samples to be analysed are heated or cooled in a temperature-control device, wherein conventional measured variables are for example the expansion behaviour, weight changes, phase conversion temperatures and enthalpy changes. At present, tube furnaces are used as temperature-control devices in the thermal analysis devices described above, said tube furnaces being equipped with resistance heaters acting as heating elements, wherein the heating elements are disposed outside a protective sheath or the protective tube. In such analyses, however, the tube furnaces known from the prior art come up against their limitations, which presuppose rapid heating of the material sample to be analysed or the atmosphere surrounding the material sample. In other words, these furnaces cannot produce heating rates of several 100 K/min on account of their thermal mass.
Accordingly, it is a problem of the present invention to make available a temperature-control device of the type described at the outset, which enables rapid temperature increases whilst avoiding heat losses and at the same time produces a homogeneous temperature field inside the temperature-control device.